Big Brother?
by bellacullen1516
Summary: Nessie gets told about Jacob imprinting on her. How will she react? Will she feel the same about jake as he feels about her? read to find out! please review and i will post asap!but only if i get 20 reviews! love ya!
1. The Big Question

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. And I'm not Stephanie Meyer.

Hope you love this fanfic! One of my first fanfics! Set after Breaking Dawn.

Nessie's POV

"Happy birthday Nessie, you are sixteen years old now!" Jacob said to me. And gave me a diamond necklace.

"Oh my gosh thanks Jacob," I smiled. All my family was sitting in the room. My mom, dad, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle.

"Just wait till you see the car we got you Nessie," said dad.

"Now way!" I screamed," you got me a car?!"

"Yes Nessie. We will show you later," said my mom.

I was technically six years old but my body looked like a sixteen year old's body. Everyone was very quiet. It was too quiet.

"Ok guys, what's up?" I questioned.

"Well, Nessie," dad answered," you know Jacob is a werewolf. But there is a very important thing to know about werewolves."

"Ok," I said," what is it?"

"Well, Nessie," Jacob answered this time," werewolves have this thing happen to them. Not all werewolves have it happen. It is called imprinting."

I was puzzled, "What is imprinting?" I asked Jacob.

He hesitated then looked at my father. Dad nodded. Then Jacob turned to me and said, "Well Nessie, imprinting is when a wolf falls in love with someone who they would best keep the generation of wolves going."

"Ok so why do I need to know this?"

Dad spoke this time."Nessie, Jacob has imprinted on you."

This was not a shock to me. I had kind of guessed that there was a special connection between me and Jake. "Oh," I said," I guess this was expected. I like Jake and he seems to like me so I'm fine with it. In fact I'm happy with that." I said. I looked over at Jacob. He was smiling his perfect smile. It made me smile too.

Jake embraced me into a great big bear hug." Oh Nessie! I hoped you would feel ok with it! I'm so happy now!" I smiled. So did the rest of my family. I hugged Jake back.

"Yay," I didn't know what else to say. Jacob was like a big brother to me. Nothing else really.

I was driving Jake home to LaPush later that day. We got to his house and I walked him to the door.

"Nessie?" Jake asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Can I try something I've wanted to do for a long time?"

"Sure Jacob what is it that you wan-"I was interrupted by Jacob crushing his lips to mine.

I couldn't understand this sudden wave of emotion. It was like we were meant for each other. He shaped his lips to match mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back. His kiss set my lips on fire. I tangled my fingers in his hair. I pulled him closer to me. Then he broke the kiss and pulled back to look at me. He smiled. We let go of each other. He wasn't like a big brother to me now.

"What was that," That was all I could manage.

"Oh Nessie are you mad at me?" Jacob said.

I couldn't speak. I really hadn't thought of Jacob as anything but a protective big brother. I didn't know if I liked this or not. It was sort of awkward.


	2. bad bad jacob! billy said no!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and I'm not Stephanie Meyer but I love writing and making up my own version of twilight. Oh and have any of you seen the movie yet? Review about the story AND the movie! I hope you like the story! Oh and I might not be able to post for a few days because I have 3 other stories to keep up on but I will try my best!

_Previously: _

"_What was that?" was all I could manage._

"_Oh, nessie, are you mad at me?" Jacob said._

_I couldn't speak. I really hadn't thought of Jacob as anything but a protective big brother. I didn't know if I liked this or not. It was sort of awkward._

Nessie's pov

"Nessie?" Jacob spoke more urgently.

"What? Oh. Sorry Jake. No I'm not mad. I loved it," I smiled the best smile I could pull off. Jacob stepped back from me and jumped high up in the air. When he landed, he raised his arm up in the air and brought it down yelling" victory!" he scooped me up into a bear hug.

"Oh, Nessie! I'm so glad you like me back. I was afraid that you would've found a guy at school you liked and you wouldn't like me," he said," I was afraid I would lose the best prize a man could ever have to another dude," Jacob laughed. I giggled. "Well,"

I gestured toward me," no one's gonna steal this girl away from you ever. never ever," I snuggled into his chest and whispered something that this morning that I thought I would never say to him my entire life," I love you, Jacob." Then my emotions changed me. I was no longer a little girl hoping to someday have a boyfriend. I was now a woman with the most perfect soal mate to spend the rest of my life with. He whispered the most beautiful words to my ears.

"I love you to, nessie. I love you to." Right there, right then, would change their lives forever. That one kiss.

As if wanting to ruin that most beautiful, sacred moment between Nessie and Jacob, Billy came bursting through the front door.

"Jacob Mitchell Black! What the heck are you doing kissing her!" he rolled and rolled his wheel chair toward us shaking his fist at me. I could tell right then there would not be a very good relationship between Billy and me anymore.

"Just chillax dad! I was just kissing her!" he pushed me behind him I a protective way.

"I thought you promised that you would stay away from her for me because I have never liked her!"

"What!" I yelled," I thought you said you loved me!" I pushed Jacob away and put my hands on my hips. He then held his arms open to me and said," nessie, I would never want to stay away from you. I love you." He wrapped his arms around me,"Nessie, do you believe me that I love you and would never want us separated?" this time I could tell that he wasn't lying.

"Yes I believe you Jake. But then why would your dad make up that story to make me run away from you?"

He whispered his answer in my ear. "Because he doesn't know that I have imprinted on you and he wants me to imprint on a girl from LaPush. He thinks that is the best way to carry on the wolf generation."

"So he doesn't like me?" I said.

"He just wants me to have kids that imprint he says that if I don't, I will ruin the generation and that will be the end of the says that if we have kids, that they will be mutated and they will kill us all." I was flabbergasted.

"Jacob let go of her!" Billy exploded.

"No dad!" he yelled as he scooped me up into his arms," I love her and she loves me! We love each other dad! And if we want to, we can get married right now!

If we want to we can run away together and you will never from us again!" And than Jacob was running. Running with him holding me in his arms. I snuggled into his chest. It was so warm. It felt so good against the cold winter wind. We blew into the driveway and he ran inside the house.

"Edward!" he screamed," I need you!" he set me down on my feet but kept one arm around my waist.

"What is it?" my father said as he rushed into the room.

"My father saw me kissing nessie and now he is about to explode his lid," Jacob said urgently.

"Well let me get the whole family," dad said,"and we will decide what to do next. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, get down here!" Almost instantly everybody was there.

"Everyone, we have a problem. Billy doesn't approve of Jacob and nessie together. He saw them kissing and nessie said he looked like he could kill. But they have an idea. They want to get away on a plane because they think he wouldn't be able to tear them apart."

"Do you really think that if Billy knew Jacob had imprinted on Nessie that he would try to stop their love?" Alice said.

"Well, he was really set on me marrying a girl from LaPush. But the main reason is that nessie is half vampire half human. I know I'm half wolf and half human but my dad wants me to have kids that will change into wolves but he doesn't want them to drink blood like vampires do." Jacob said.

"Well I think the best way for us to get away is to fly on a plane to another country. Like Hawaii to get away. That is far enough away but just me and Jake. Then, if Billy gets a hold of you guys, tell them we ran away and you don't know where we are. Hopefully, that will stump him for awhile. Then if it is possible, try to talk to Billy about our relationship. See what happens next and if he cools down a bit, call us and we will come home. But if he doesn't and he still doesn't want us together even thought Jake has imprinted on me, find another way to make him realize our love for each other is unbreakable." I was out of breath when I finished.

"You know, that is a great idea. I know it will be hard to say goodbye for a while, but it will be for the best." Alice concluded.

"Yes. I think that that is the way to go. It will provide protection for nessie and Jake. But we won't be able to see them for a while. It will be sad for all of us I know but it is for the best like what Alice said," My father finished.

"Oh, my baby has to go!" my mom sobbed," I love you honey and I'm gonna miss you but I will see you soon right? Oh I love you nessie!" she was now hugging me and kissing my cheeks.

"Mom, mom that is enough ok," I was getting tired of this," we will be ok. You can to talk to us everyday and we will be safe only if you talk to Billy and calm him down. Ok?"

"Ok honey. So Hawaii it is! When do we get the tickets?" my mom said. Everyone laughed.

"Probably tonight. And we should get the 9:45 flight for them to get there ASAP. Does that sound good nessie and Jake?" Alice said.

"Yea," Jake and I said I unison," lets go!"

Billy's pov

"Ok honey. So Hawaii it is! When do we get the tickets?" Bella said. Then everybody laughed.

"Probably tonight. And we should get the 9:45 flight for them to get there ASAP. Does that sound good nessie and Jake?"

"Yes" they said together," lets go!"

I was hiding in the bushes in front of the Cullen's house.

"So Hawaii huh? I better go get my ticket to Hawaii for 9:45 tonight." I said to myself.

I'm sorry I had to make Billy the bad guy. The other chapters coming up will make more sense. I might not be able to post for awhile but I will try to post ASAP. Love you! And thanks for reading!


	3. Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters**

_Previously:_  
_I was hiding in the bushes in front of the Cullen's House._  
_"So Hawaii huh? I better go get my ticket to Hawaii for 9:45 tonight." I said to myself._

Renesme POV

My parents had ushered me and Jake out to Alice's Porsche. Jake and I had scooted into the backseat just as the car sped off. I leaned into his shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid Nessie. Everything will be fine. Billy isn't that fast. He wouldn't be able to catch us even if we went as slow as turtles," Jake cooed. I looked up at him and glared. Then I felt bad and smiled. I just tried to believe what he said was true and drifted off to sleep snug and warm in his arms.

I was walking around and around in the forest around my home. I had the faint feeling that someone was following me. As the forever green forest passed by me while i was walking, i heard a whisper. It said I'm going to get you. None of this was making sense. I then heard a ruffling in the bush next to me. "Who's there," I said cautiously. I was starting to freak-out as I heard the whispering getting louder and louder. Then to my surprise, Billy walked out of the bush holding the biggest knife I had ever seen. I was too shocked to use any of my vampire skills to defend myself. I was just frozen in place. Billy started to get closer to me holding the big butcher knife."Hello Renesme. Surprised to see me? Well I would be to if I were you. Anyway I don't want my son marrying some kind of filthy mixed breed so I'm just going to get this over with. So you jumped off a cliff because you were sick and tired of Jacob telling you that he loves you and that you would be together one day. And when you jumped, you landed on some sharp rocks that chopped you up into pieces. So how does that sound? OK so you should stand very still if you don't want it to hurt as bad." He raised the knife up above his head while inching closer to me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" I screamed and found myself sweating like a pig into Jacob's chest. "Nessie! Nessie what is the matter!! Are you OK?" Jacob yelled. As I slowly came back to reality, I realized that we were still driving in the car to the airport. It was all a dream and Billy wasn't going to kill me. I was going to be safe with Jacob protecting me."Oh it's just a dream. Don't worry I'm fine." I reassured him."OK well that's good cause I was worried when you screamed like that." Jacob said. "Whoa, where are we?" I asked.

"We are almost to the airport." Jacob said. It was getting really dark outside now. I could just imagine Billy hiding outside ready to kill me. The thought made me shiver. Jacob held me closer as we rode into Seattle.

…

Jacob's POV

We finally drove into the airport. I held Nessie close as we climbed out of the car. Alice quickly drove away after giving me 5,000 dollars in cash and a little silver cell phone to keep in touch with. Nessie and i walked in together up to the front desk. I looked at the clock. 9:40. The flight would be leaving in 5 minutes. We could still make it if we hurried. So I picked up Nessie and ran to the front desk. I set her down. "We need to tickets to Hawaii ," I told her. She looked up at me and smiled. It was a smile that made it look like she was so annoyed with us. Then she went to work getting us tickets. She was taking forever. "Quickly please," I said. "She finally looked up at me, "2 tickets to Hawaii. that will be 2,500 dollars please." I handed her the money and she handed me the tickets."Thank you" I said and we ran to gate 177. I ran down the hall to the door attendant. She checked our tickets and helped us get to the plane. We ran up the steps and to the plane. Nessie led the way to our seats and we sat down exhausted. The flight attendant told us to buckle our seatbelt and we were off.


End file.
